Field
The present disclosure relates to improved expandable endoluminal devices for treating disease of the vasculature.
Discussion of the Related Art
To facilitate delivery to a treatment site, an expandable endoluminal device (e.g., a stent graft) can be crush loaded over a tubular element and retained by a sheath or other tubular element. Once delivered through the tortuous vasculature, deployment of the endoluminal device from the delivery device occurs at the treatment site.
Crushing can, in some instances, result in infolds in or invagination of the endoluminal device, especially where its cross sectional profile is not curved, as is sometimes the case in a bifurcation portion or an otherwise tapered portion.
It remains desirable to provide endoluminal devices that are resistant to infolding or invagination during crushing, as well as methods for making the same.